


It's In the Stars

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: FutureFic (15 or 16 years post-"Closing Time"), Gen, Written in September 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord of All has spoken!</p>
<p>(The Doctor's best intentions don't always screw people up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone story, before I post a multi-part fic about Eleven's "Farewell Tour."
> 
> Silly me, for not having said this in previous posts: Comments appreciated!

******

 

My name is Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.

Kneel before me, peasants!

 

Sorry, joking! I'm just Alfie.

Alfie Owens from Colchester. That was just a joke, from when I was a kid, you know, young.

Really young.

Funny how you remember some things. Mum and Dad had this friend, from before they had me. The Doctor. 

No, I mean it, that was his name. Just Doctor. Anyway, they--we--haven't seen him for years. But they talk about him a lot. Like how he was funny, and weird, and a great footballer. And because it's just us talking, I can say things like, "Yeah, and he had a nice voice." I met him, once, and I remember him. He called me Stormy.

First time I said stuff like that, when I was littler, Dad gave me this look and said, "You can't possibly remember him. You were just a baby!" But Mum said, "Why not, Craig? It's the Doctor we're talking about."

And that was it. After that, they believed me. They're like that, my parents. Some stuff they always agree on, even if they don't talk about it much.

I love my Mum and Dad. Yeah, most guys won't ever say that. But seriously, they're cool. We have this joke, you know, where I call Dad, "Not Mum," and I call Mum, "Not Dad." They love it. Sometimes they even call me Stormageddon, and we all laugh.

Know what else I love?

The stars.

Yeah, really. The whole night sky. Before I was even five I was beggin' Dad for a telescope, when all the other kids wanted the latest PlayBox or Bitey Rats. 

That was The Doctor, see? He showed me the stars the one time we met. Inside the house. Yeah, really. I never forgot. Any night when it's clear, I have to go out and look at the stars before I go to bed. Yeah, since I was little and all the way up to now. My room is papered with star charts and I have all the astronomical computer programs ever. It's not something I share with too many people, 'cause I don't want my mates to think I'm a total brain or something.

Once, in the holidays, Mum and Dad took me to the Royal Observatory in Greenwich. Brilliant! And when there's planetarium shows at museums, one of them will always take me.

What's better, now, is that science is the top thing again. And maths. It was that new International Space Initiative that did it, back when I started junior school. Science is cool. So I can take extra classes, and my friends don't think it's too weird. And they brought in a guest lecturer, Professor Angelo ("Call me Jeff," he told all the kids) and he was amazing. He did some big thing years ago with new theories about time and space and runs this special tech college now.

That's where I'm going as soon as I pass my exams. 'Cause if you do well there, you can choose to go on to the project where they're training astronauts again. Yeah, like NASA and what the Russians used to do. Oh, and in Europe. But it's all big one program now. 

And I'm gonna do it. Go out there, to the planets and stars. Mum and Dad are a bit worried, but they know it's what I want. "Go forth, Stormageddon," Dad said, laughing, "and conquer the universe!" Mum just looked at me with a little smile and said, "Do it, Alfie. Follow your dreams."

Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. The stars have always been in my dreams. The Doctor put them there. 

I wish I could tell him, though. All these years and we've never seen him again. But I'd tell him if I could, and I know he'd like it.

******


End file.
